1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor cleaners and in particular to means for mounting the drive motor in a floor cleaner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one form of a floor cleaner, a suction unit is provided having a wheeled housing in which is rotatably mounted a beater brush. The brush is driven from a drive motor carried in the housing by a drive means extending between the motor and the brush. It has been conventional to use flat drive belts in the drive between the motor and brush. It has further been conventional to adjust the tension in the belt by adjusting the position of the motor so as to move the motor shaft axis extending parallel to the brush axis toward and from the brush axis.
One form of surface treating machine having such a motor driven brush is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,984 of William E. Holt. As shown therein, the surface treating machine is provided with a drive motor connected to the brush by a drive belt. The motor is tiltably adjusted by means of a pivot pin extending parallel to the axis of the brush by turning a handwheel on a vertical adjusting screw. A spring coil opposes downward movement of the motor.
Another motor mount is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,732 of William G. Shelton. As shown therein, the motor pulley engages the drive wheel of the sewing machine. An optional spring pressure is applied through a leaf spring.
W. M. Reynolds shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,318, a fan belt tightener utilizing a leaf spring and a thumb screw in association with a bolt connected between the leaf spring and the fan shaft to move the fan shaft on a pivot extending axially parallel to the axis of the fan shaft.